Wireless switches are conventionally used as switches for turning ON/OFF electrical appliances such as lights. Wireless switches are more convenient compared to fixed switches because they may be kept close at hand.
A dry-cell battery may be used as the power source of such a wireless switch, for example. However, in such a case, replacing the dry-cell battery may be troublesome and usability of the wireless switch may therefore be compromised. Accordingly, technology for improving the usability of a wireless switch by providing a power generation apparatus within the wireless switch has been proposed (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-534704).
The conventional power generation apparatus is only configured to respond to a single input operation. Thus, in a wireless switch that responds to a plurality of input operations (e.g., ON operation and OFF operation), a power generation apparatus for the ON operation and a power generation apparatus for the OFF operation have to be provided. As a result, in a switch using the conventional power generation apparatus, the configuration may be complicated and manufacturing costs may be increased.